nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Thiago Silva
Background Once a member of the renowned Chute Boxe Academy, Silva now trains with Imperial Athletics a.k.a the Blackzilians. UFC career Silva lost Forrest Griffin by Unanimous decision in a Light Heavyweight match at UFC 2. Silva dropped his 2nd straight against Tito Ortiz on the Preliminary Card for UFC 8 Unanimous decision, Silva lost at UFC 16 against Phil Davis by KO, Silva beat Matt Hamill at UFC 20 by TKO, Silva beat Vladimir Matyushenko at UFC 25 by Unanimous decision, Silva beat Brandon Vera by Unanimous decision at UFC 31, Silva beat Dan Henderson by KO at Fight Night 10, Silva beat Ryan Bader in the main event of fight night 11 by Unanimous decision, Silva lost to Kevin Randleman by TKO in the main event of UFC 42 a Light Heavyweight title fight, Silva beat Jason Brilz by KO at UFC 45. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 4 - 0 | Jason Brilz | TKO (Punch) | UFC 45 | August 10, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 0.13 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Kevin Randleman | TKO (Punch) | UFC 42 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.45 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Light Heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 3 - 0 | Ryan Bader | Unanimous decision | UFN 11 | May 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Dan Henderson | TKO (Punch) | UFN 10 | May 5, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.10 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Brandon Vera | Unanimous decision | UFC 31 | 3 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Vladimir Matyushenko | Unanimous decision | UFC 25 | March 3, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Matt Hamill | TKO (Punch) | UFC 20 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 0.47 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 3 - 0 | Phil Davis | TKO (Punches) | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.32 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Tito Ortiz | Unanimous decision | UFC 8 | December 2, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Forrest Griffin | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |}